Cuando la felicidad llama a la puerta de al lado
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja. Es una historia contada desde el punto de vista de Rosalie. Contiene SPOILERS sobre Amanecer.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, todos son creación de Stephenie Meyers y contiene spoilers del último libro de la saga. Asíque, a los que no deseen ser "spoilerados" le pido que se abstengan de leer el fic y si lo leen, no me hago cargo de las consecuencias. Dicho esto, disfruten del fic y dejen reviews, ya sean para animarme o para citicar constructivamente mi fic._

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Bella a Alice mientras le mostraba el bebé.

Es hermosa...cuántas veces había deseado que me dijeran eso. Que Emmett estuviera al lado de mi cama con esa sonrisa de idiota que se les suele quedar a los hombres al ver un bebé. Hubiera entregado toda mi belleza por haber visto mi barriga crecer ante mis ojos..._La dulce espera _así le decía mi madre.

Como envidiaba a Bella...

Apreté suavemente la mano de mi esposo.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -me preguntó en un susurro.

Yo asentí sin decir nada.

Emmett miró a Edward quien, apartó la vista de su esposa y su hija un segundo. Intercambiaron miradas significativas y mi hermano asintió.

Yo ni siquiera le miré. Salí de la habitación seguida de Emmett. La felicidad que se respiraba en aquella habitación me asfixiaba. Debía estar feliz y lo estaba por Bella y Edward pero, la envidia me corroía por dentro. Ahora Bella tenía todo lo que yo había querido y eso me destrozaba.

Esme, mi madre, también se sentía mal, por saber que era por ella por quien mi padre y ella no habían podido tener hijos. A Alice, simplemente, le daba igual. No podía añorar algo que no recordaba. Pero yo sí recordaba con claridad mi vida humana y eso me lastimaba.

-Rose-me llamó Emmett mientras se metía en el coche.

Yo me había sentado en el asiento de copiloto con la mirada ausente. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos. Él posó una mano sobre mi mejilla. Quise rehuir a aquel contacto, gritarle a la cara que se largara, que me abandonara, que se fuera con una mujer que pudiera darle lo que Bella le había dado a Edward. Pero me quedé allí, con la mirada ausente y más fría y pétrea de lo que nunca había imaginado llegar a ser.

-Rose...-murmuró mientras me hacía girar la cabeza hacía él.

Fijé mis ojos dorados en los suyos. Estaban algo oscuros; llevábamos algo de tiempo sin ir de caza. Todo había sido tan diferente desde que nos enteramos del embarazo de Bella que habíamos dejado de lado hasta nuestra alimentación.

-Rose, no quiero verte así-tomó mis manos y las acarició suavemente.

-Estoy bien-dije con voz monocorde.

-No me mientas-me pidió-. Te he visto, he visto como mirabas al bebé. Sé que estás mal, mi amor...

-Estoy bien-respondí con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Emmett me miró con expresión preocupada. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó bien en el asiento y arrancó el coche. El resto del trayecto fuimos en silencio hasta casa.

En cuanto llegamos, subí a la habitación sin decir nada y me eché sobre la cama. Quise cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño me envolviera, pero eso en mi condición era imposible. Los vampiros no podíamos dormir ni tener hijos...teníamos que beber sangre para alimentarnos, no podíamos salir bajo la luz del sol si había mortales cerca(a no ser, claro, que fuéramos a matarlos).

Odiaba ser un vampiro. Cierto, siempre sería joven y hermosa. Emmett y yo estaríamos juntos hasta el fin del mundo. Mi vida siempre estaría plagada de su amor. Pero, ¿de qué me servía si no podía culminar aquel amor? Un bebé que tuviera la carita de mi osito, una niña a la que enseñara como ser mujer...No era tanto lo que ambicionaba, ¿no? Y todo por mi culpa, Emmett podía tener hijos si así lo deseaba, pero yo no, por mi maldita condición de vampiro.

De repente, Emmett abrió la puerta y se echó a mi lado. No dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano y cerró los ojos. Le miré de reojo, parecía dormir, aunque sabía que estaba despierto.

Abajó escuché las voces inconfundibles de Carlisle y Jasper y la cantarina risa de mi hermana Alice. Acababan de volver del hospital.

De repente, comencé a notar como todo mi dolor pasaba a un segundo plano y me sentí mucho mejor.

-Oh, Jasper...-murmuré mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Emmett se volvió hacia mí y me observó con detenimiento. Yo le devolví la mirada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -me preguntó.

Yo suspiré y clavé la mirada en el techo.

-Mejor, Jasper está usando su poder sobre mí-esbocé una media sonrisa.

Emmett se movió hacia mí y extendió su brazo hasta cogerme por la cintura.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor-susurró mientras me besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.

Ante aquello, alcé una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente. A pesar de todo, Emmett siempre sería mi bote salvavidas. Sabía, que en el fondo, él también deseaba tener lo mismo que yo. Pero no quería tenerlo, si no era conmigo. Aquello me reconfortaba y, al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir como la mala de una película.

Emmett comenzó a descender por mi cuello mientras dejaba un camino de besos. Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel. Pero, no por mucho, pues el recuerdo de la hija de Bella me atacó, al instante. Las sonrisas de felicidad de Edward y Bella se clavaban en mí como dardos venenosos.

Abrí los ojos. Emmett ya había desabrochado casi todos los botones de mi blusa y continuaba besando mi cuello. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y Emmett se detuvo. Se volvió a tumbar bocarriba a mi lado y apretó mi mano suavemente sobre su pecho. Yo me volví hacia él, apenada. Él no se merecía sufrir por mi culpa.

-Lo siento-me disculpé.

Emmett se volvió hacia mí con aquella cara de niño que adoraba. Sonrió con aquella despreocupación propia de él y extendió una mano para retirar mi cabello rubio de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

Aquello me dio ganas de llorar. ¿Nada malo? ¿Nada malo? Mírate, estás mal por mi culpa. Oh...soy un monstruo.

-Sí lo he hecho-afirmé.

Emmett fue a detenerme, pero yo continué hablando.

-No puedo darte hijos, Emmett. Nunca podré darte eso y es malo. Sé que lo quieres, más que yo. Y me duele tanto no poder dártelo...-se me quebró la voz, pero no había ni una lágrima.

Detestaba eso y odiaba a Bella por ello. Ella podía dormir, llorar, tener hijos...Edward lo tenía todo mientras que Emmett tenía que conformarse conmigo.

-Rosalie-me llamó por mi nombre completo.

Cuando lo hacía, dejaba de ser mi osito, mi niño grande, para convertirse en Emmet, el hombre.

-Me da igual. Te tengo a ti y no necesito más.

-No-negué con la cabeza-. Admítelo, me amarías mucho más si pudiera tener hijos.

Emmett se abrazó a mí, de repente. Me sorprendió aquello. Apoyó su cabeza suavemente sobre mi estómago y suspiró.

-Te querría igual, Rose. Siempre voy a amarte, con o sin hijos, te amo. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a ti y a nadie más.

Aquello no terminaba de reconfortarme, pero me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Al fin y al cabo, nunca me había importado tanto tener hijos desde que conocí a Emmett hasta aquel momento. Comprendí que era el hecho de ver feliz a Bella con su niña lo que me había hecho desearlo tan intensamente. Pero no me hacía falta tenerlos, no. Si Emmett estaba conmigo, no me haría falta nunca. Él podía llenar cualquier hueco en mi paralizado corazón, podía cubrir cualquier carencia que tuviera; era Emmett, _mi Emmett_, el amor de mi vida y siempre lo sería, hasta el fin del mundo...y más allá.

-¿Qué tal si acabamos lo que empezamos? -le pregunté.

Él alzó su rostro con una sonrisa pícara mientras su mano bajaba hasta el último botón abrochado de mi blusa.

-Por supuesto.

_Bueno, espero que les guste. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió gracias a un review que recibí en otro fic. Asíque se lo dedicó a todos los fans de esta pareja. _


End file.
